The CP555 Super Integrated Circuit Chip semiconductor device is similar to a common Integrated Circuit but, has a superior ceramic outer casing which, is made from Boron Carbide (B4-C) and houses a chip pad and multiple layers of Heterodiamond Substrates with bonding wire that contains: an Au—Cu—Ag alloy including 5-40% Ag by weight in Cu having a purity of 99.999% or greater; at least one element of a first group consisting of Pd, Rh, Pt, and Ir in an amount of about 50-10,000 ppm by weight; at least one element of a second group consisting of B, Be, and Ca in an amount of about 1-50 ppm by weight; at least one element of a third group consisting of P, Sb, and Bi in an amount of about 1-50 ppm by weight; and at least one element of a fourth group consisting of Mg, TI, Zn, and Sn in an amount of about 5-50 ppm by weight. The bonding wire is highly reliable with a strong tensile strength at room temperature and high temperature and favorable bond ability. When the bonding wire is looped, no rupture occurs in a ball neck region. Also, no chip cracking occurs since the ball is soft.
A Copper-Silver-Gold (Au—Cu—Ag) alloy is used for the bonding wire 30. Gold and Silver forms a complete solid solution together with Copper, so the alloy can be produced on a large scale, thereby lowering the manufacturing cost of the bonding wire. However, when a loop is formed with the conventional bonding wire 30, the bonding wire 30 often breaks near the neck, as indicated by reference numeral 35. A reduced loop height due to the increasing integration density of a semiconductor device further increases the breakage 35 of the neck 34. The breakage 35 occurs due to a poor tensile strength of the bonding wire 30. Accordingly, a signal transmission path formed by the loop is opened. In addition, the poor strength of the bonding wire 30 Causes a loop sagging or sweeping (indicated by reference numeral 36) in a molding process, so that adjacent loops contact one another. When a bonding wire formed as described above is looped, the loop shape is maintained without sagging due to the strong tensile strength, and the loop sweeping is reduced to lower the probability that a short circuit occurs due to electrical contact with adjacent loops, as described above. The ball shape is also favorable. The bonding wires 130 electrically connect a plurality of chip pads 20 on a semiconductor chip 10 mounted on a pad 20 and a plurality of lead frames 40. After being bound to the chip pad 20, the bonding wire 130 has a compressed ball 132 and a neck 134 connecting the boning wire 130 and the compressed ball 132. According to the present invention, the bonding wire 130 can be smoothly looped without a breakage of the neck 134. The loop shape is favorably maintained without sagging or sweeping. 50 The layers of Heterodiamond Substrate and circuits are the core to entire package which protected by 138 a ceramic Boron Carbide ceramic outer casing.